User blog:Ezekielfan22/Avery Keller (A Girl Like Her)
'Avery Keller '(Hunter King) is the main villainess of the 2015 film A Girl Like Her. She was a student at an affluent high school and the former best friend of Jessica Burns, with their friendship seemingly ending when Jessica refused to help Avery cheat on a test. Avery began to viciously and relentlessly bully Jessica, harassing her at school and sending her several hateful texts and emails. Eventually, the harassment drove Jessica to attempt suicide via overdose, leaving her in a coma. A documentary crew at the school (having been called when the school was named the 10th best in the country) began to investigate what drove Jessica to attempt suicide, and Avery claimed that she and Jessica were friendly, though other students reveal her real treatment of Jessica. Another incident occurred when Avery refused to sign a get well card for Avery and becomes angry when one of her friends did. Soon, the crew learns that Jessica's friend Brian had given Jessica a hidden camera to plant on herself, recording Avery's pattern of harassment against Jessica. Wanting to get her perspective, documentary leader Amy gave Avery a camera to record herself with. Avery uses the camera at first to make video diaries and record herself with her friends at school, showing how casually she took her bullying ways. Later on, though, her video diaries begin to show the instability of her home life. Her mother Kassie is shown to be self-absorbed and vain, her father David is neglectful and disconnected from his daughter, and her brother Joshua is bitter and antisocial towards his family. One night, while recording her parents fight, Joshua catches Avery and scolds her, who retaliates by mocking Joshua for dropping out of college. When Avery learned from her friends that rumors were circulating that she was responsible for Jessica attempting suicide, Avery becomes angry and storms away. She is later questioned by the principal with her parents present, claiming that she only joked around with Jessica, before eventually storming out out of frustration with the principal's questions and her mother's attempts to barge in on the discussion. She later posts a video online insulting everyone for the rumors and denying responsibility for her role in what Jessica did. Amy confronted an upset Avery later on about the video, revealing that she had seen footage of her harassing Jessica and wanted to watch it with her, which they do at Avery's house. As Avery watched the footage of her various harassments of Jessica, she breaks down into tears and revealed her intense remorse for having driven Jessica to try and kill herself. Avery additionally expresses remorse over ending her friendship with Jessica, citing that she was the only person she felt she could truly talk to. Amy assures Avery that she could tell she was in a lot of pain and wanted to get her help. Avery's last scene showed her making a video blog taking responsibility for her actions and apologizing to Jessica (who is shown in the film's final moments waking up from her coma) if she were to ever see the video. Avery's ultimate fate, however, is never revealed. Gallery Avery at her locker.jpg|Avery at her locker Avery with friends at restaurant.png|Avery with friends at a restaurant Avery doing a vlog.jpg|Avery doing a video blog Avery bullying Jessica.png|Avery bullying Jessica, shown through a hidden camera Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Sibling Category:Fate: Inconclusive